Who They Really Are
by NicolieMouse
Summary: Yuuki Katou got mixed up with Ichigo Kurosaki's shinigami life and starts to fall for him. Then being sucked up into Ichigo's inner world she starts falling for Hollow Ichigo. What will happen? Rating T/M idrk And sorry for the crap summary...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Yuuki's POV_

_Boring, boring,__ boring! EVERYTHING IS SO DAMN BORING! _I screamed in my head annoyed. Nothing, at all, had interest me in a long time. A very long time. _Maybe Sakura-chan and I should take a vacation over the weekend or something? Something fun and interesting?_

I sighed as that idea failed. Sakura-chan, my best friend, had volleyball practice every day at four. It was unfair sometimes; I often spent time alone at home with Sara, instead of with my bestie.

Sara was my guardian, she was my Mother's best friend and roommate in college, and when my mother and father died she took me in with her because I didn't have any other family. I was three when they died so I have pretty much no memory of them.

"AH! WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY!" I heard two masculine sounding voices scream from the street I had just passed. I turned around and sneakily ran to where the sound was coming from, only with my luck I ran head first into one of the screaming boys.

I fell to the ground hard and the one who I had run into didn't even bother to help me up or apologize. He followed his companions and ran like hell was after them.

"What a dick..." I mumbled to myself, rubbing my soar head that had landed on the asphalt.

"You okay?" Another masculine voice said from behind me. It was probably the guy who sent those buffoons running.

_Please don't be scary, please don't be scary!_ I prayed as I turned around to look up at the man. It was Kurosaki-kun, the so called rebel at the school. This was the first time I had seen him up close and personal. Everyone knew about him because the other school rebel, Oshima Reiichi, who hated Kurosaki-kun and always picked fights with him because they both have bleached hair or something.

"Are you okay?" Kurosaki-kun asked again his angry face turning into one of concern.

"Uh... Yeah I think so. Those buffoons just knocked me down when they were running away from something." I said still rubbing my head, god it hurt.

"They knocked over some flowers for a little girl's grave up the road, so I got mad at them." He said crouching down beside me looking at my head. "You do know that you're bleeding, right?"

"WHAT?" I screamed, pulling my hand that I had used for rubbing infront of my face so I could see the blood all over it.

Automatically to this crisis I started to cry. Who wouldn't start crying if they saw blood on their hand and felt it dripping down the back of their neck? The crying seemed to freak out Kurosaki-kun though.

"Ah, no, don't cry, it's okay." He said, failing at trying to get me to calm down.

"It's okay! It's not okay! I'm bleeding!" I yelled terrified starting to go on in a stupid little rant about my bleeding.

"Do you want me to take you to the doctors or something?" He asked interrupting my rant.

"Oh, no, I'll just lie here on the ground bleeding to death." I said sarcastically, giving him the 'no shit Sherlock' look.

"Well get up then." He said standing up, offering me his hand.

_**I shouldn't have taken is hand... I didn't know it at the time, but I shouldn't of. It would have saved me a hell of heartbreak.**_

_Kurosaki-kun__'s POV_

The girl took my hand and I helped her up, pulling most of her weight. When she was up on her feet she almost fell over again. _She must have hit her head hard..._ I thought. _This is my fault in a way, if I hadn't beat those guys up, they wouldn't have bumped into her, causing all this to happen. So taking her to my father's doctor's office is the least I can do._

I pulled a tissue from my bag once she had gotten her balance. "Here" I said giving it to her, "use this to stop the bleeding." She took the tissue and pressed it on the back of her head wincing.

"Thanks..." She mumbled looking away.

"This way." I said starting to walk towards my father's office, which was where my house was too. "So, who are you anyways?" I asked, wondering what her name was.

"Ack! I didn't tell you my name? Sorry! I'm Katou Yuuki." Katou-chan said smiling wearily.

"I'm Kurosaki-kun." I said looking down at her. "You're not pressing on the cut hard enough." I said reaching my hand over to the cut and pressing down harder.

"OW OW OW!" She yelped in pain. "It hurts!" Tears started to go down her face again.

"Come on let's hurry up." I said walking faster while holding the tissue to her head.

~(^_^)~

Once we were outside my house Katou-chan was almost passed out. The tissue was soaked in blood and I was getting worried with the blood running down the side of her neck.

I quickly walked in the door and screamed for my father.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" My little sister Yuzu yelled to me walking towards the doctor part of our house.

Once she came in the room she gasped at the sight of Katuo-chan.

Katuo-chan was breathing hard and looked very pale. She could barely walk without me supporting some of her weight.

"Her head is bleeding; she got smacked down on the pavement by these two idiots." I said as Yuzu came around to the other side of her and we pretty much dragged her to a hospital bed.

"Stay here with her Ichigo, and keep putting pressure on the wound." Yuzu said leaving the room to go get Dad.

"Where are we?" Katou-chan asked looking up at me.

"At my house." I said back to her.

"You live in a doctor's office?" She asked, seeming out of it.

"Yeah, my Dad's a doctor but he doesn't like working in big hospitals, so he just made half our house an office." I said pressing down on her cut harder.

"Ow ow ow!" She said wincing at the pain. "...Kurosaki-kun-kun..."

"What?" I asked.

"STOP PRESSING ON IT SO HARD!" She yelled in pain.

"I have too, to stop the bleeding!" I yelled back at her annoyed.

"But it hurts!" She said sighing in pain.

We were silent for the next couple minutes till my Dad and Yuzu came in and kicked me out of the room saying that everything was gonna be okay, but I would just get in the way if I stayed.

_Yuuki's POV_

When I woke up, everything seemed weird. I was really dizzy, and there was a weird feeling in the air. I decided that I would explore till I found someone.

I hoped out of the bed and walked out of the room. Everything was dark, so it must have been night.

"**GWAAAR!" **

A monstrous roar came from outside the house.

It scared the shit outta me. I almost peed my pants.

I walked towards the front of the shop and peered out the window to see a giant ass monster.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?_ I thought with my mouth on the ground.

Then I saw Kurosaki-kun-kun with a baseball bat.

_...A baseball bat? Really Kurosaki-kun__-kun? I don't think a baseball bat is gonna kill that fucker._ I mentally face-palmed at his stupidness. He should just get the fuck outta there.

Then I saw the reason why he was fighting that damn monster. It had that girl in his hands; the girl he had called Yuzu.

Kurosaki-kun charged at the monster with the baseball bat but the monster flung him away and broke the bat. It was about to hit Kurosaki-kun-kun again, and it seemed like a final blow.

I flubbed with the door knob to get out and help Kurosaki-kun-kun.

Once I had opened the door, damn it took a long time, I looked back up and saw the monster holding the area where its arm used to be screaming.

Kurosaki-kun was holding his Yuzu, and there was a girl in a black kimono holding a sword.

The girl was looking at Kurosaki-kun, and not the monster, which was a big mistake because the monster came up and hit her with its other arm. She crashed into the wall at the opposite side of the street.

Kurosaki-kun laid Yuzu down where she wouldn't be hurt then stood up infront of the monster and shouted something I couldn't hear. The monster charged head on at him, looking like he was gonna bite his head off.

I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch.

I heard a blood curly sound and opened my eyes to see the girl in the black kimono in the monsters mouth. It dropped her out and she plummeted to the ground.

Kurosaki-kun bent down next to her and they started to talk.

I didn't know what to do... I could just stand there, but that means watching Kurosaki-kun and the girl die...

_Shit, shit, shit, shit! _I thought scared to death.

The girl pointed her sword up to Kurosaki-kun.

_WHAT! Is she gonna stab him? Fuck! Move! I can't just stand here! I can help __Kurosaki-kun against the girl, not the monster though. FUUUCK! Ugh! One thing at the time! Save Kurosaki-kun from that girl! Don't let him be stabbed!_ I thought running up sneakily to them.

I was too late though.

I got in-between them, but then I got stabbed. The sword went right through me, and into Kurosaki-kun.

_I failed... _I thought wearily. It felt like all my energy was being drained from me.

A huge whoosh of air surrounded the three of us. I felt the sword being pulled out of me. Strangely it didn't hurt. But I couldn't move. At all. All my energy had been drained from me.

The whoosh of air had cleared, and I heard the monster scream in confusion.

I looked up to see Kurosaki-kun in a black kimono holding a ginormous sword.

He lifted it and fought with the monster.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but I just didn't have the energy. They slowly closed shut and I found a slumber sleep.

_**[A/N] **_**Well hello there people of FanFic! I'm NicolieMouse (DeathRoad b4 the name change) and this is the re-edited first chapter of my bleach story that I started like 2-3 years ago XD Time flyes...Not really... There's no update time so don't really expect me to update regularly. Umm... Yeah, so enjoy and comment :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Yuuki's POV_

"Katou-chan..." A far away voice called for me. "Katou-chan... Wake up..." It called again when I didn't respond.

It shook my shoulder a little bit but I still didn't respond.

"What?" I asked sleepily, hoping it will leave me alone.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" It asked annoyed. _Food? Do I want food? When was the last time I ate? At lunch with Sakura right? _ I thought opening my eyes wearily.

"Ichigo-kun?" I asked sitting upright.

"When did you start calling me by my first name? We barely know each other." I didn't even catch that I had called him by his first name.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said apologetic. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"No, it's okay. I don't care what you call me." Ichigo-kun said sitting down in the visitor's chair.

"Well then, Ichigo-kun, would you pass me breakfast?" I said playfully as Ichigo-kun handed me some eggs and bacon on a plate. "Yum!" I said digging in.

I felt Ichigo-kun's eyes on me as I ate.

"Um..." I started to say, swallowing a mouthful of food. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing." He said getting out of his trance and standing up. "After you're down eating change back into your uniform and let's go to school. We're already late." Ichigo-kun said leaving the room.

_Change back into my uniform? When did I get out of it?_ I blushed at the thought of someone undressing me...

Finishing my breakfast I got changed and walked out of the room. I had, of course, remade the bed and put the hospital gown neatly on it.

I looked around for someone when I saw Ichigo-kun randomly staring out the window.

"Ichigo-kun?" I said bringing him out of another weird trance state.

"Hmm? Oh hey, you ready?" I nodded. "Okay, let's go." He said opening the door.

Once I was outside I saw a ginormous hole in Ichigo-kun's house.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted staring at it. _Where have I seen that before? ...That dream! That hole was in my dream! Why is it in the real world then?_ I thought confused.

"Oh, a guy crashed into our house or something. It was in the middle of the night." Ichigo-kun said walking towards school leaving me behind gawking at the hole.

"AH! Wait up!" I said, noticing he was leaving without me and running up to catch him.

Once caught up I said "Wanna know something weird?"

"What would that be?" Ichigo-kun said amused at my childish acting.

"I saw that hole in my dream last night!" I said and he stopped. "Huh? What's wrong?" I asked confused. _Why is Ichigo-kun acting so weird?_

"Uh nothing. What was your dream about?" He asked walking again.

"Well, in it, there was this ginormous monster! And you and this girl in a black kimono with a sword were fighting it!"

"Uh Katou-chan..." Ichigo-kun said sweat-drop-ishly.

"Just call me Yuuki-chan, I like it better than Katou." I said ignoring his strangeness.

"That dream you had, you wouldn't of happened go stabbed in it would you?" He asked.

"Yeah I did! Trying to protect you 'cause that girl was trying to stab you!" I said amazed that he could guess what had happened. _Or maybe... it wasn't a dream..._ "Wait, it was a dream wasn't it?"

_Ichigo-kun__'s POV_

_She did have a right to know what had happened... And if she could see the hollow and the shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia, then she could see ghosts too, right?_

"Can you see ghosts?" I asked, ignoring her early question.

"Um... Maybe..." She said looking away embarrassed.

"Then I don't think it was a dream..." I said answering her early question before.

"Whhhhat! What do you mean it wasn't a dream! Shit like that doesn't happen in real life!" She hollored.

"Shush! Keep your voice down! People will think you're crazy if they hear us. Let's just keep this between us, okay?" I said covering her mouth with my hand before she could scream again.

She nodded yes and I removed my hand.

"But what about the girl?" She asked.

"She left back to that Soul Society place she came from."

"Er... 'Soul Society'? Mind explaining?"

"That girl, she was a shinigami. They're kind of like angels, and that monster was a hollow, it's like a demon. The Soul Society where the shinigami and souls of humans live is like heaven. That shinigami's name was Kuchiki Rukia, she came here to protect Karakura Town from hollows." I explained best I could from the shitty way the shinigami had explained it.

"Oh... that's a handful to take in at once." Yuuki-chan said confused.

"_LINGALING! LINGALING!" _Yuuki-chan's cell phone rang. She searched through her bag to find it and answered with a "Hello?" The person on the phone talked for a bit then Yuuki-chan kept apologizing explaining that she had gotten hurt and stayed overnight at the Kurosaki Clinic and that she was just headed now for school.

By the time the phone call had ended we were at school, entering the building.

"Well, I'll see you later Ichigo-kun." She said with a goodbye running up the stairs to her current class.

_Yuuki's POV_

I ran up the stairs to my English class. Opening the door I noticed the teacher wasn't there.

"Yuuki!" Sakura called over to me from the back of the class. I sneakily ran over to her and sat in my desk, beside hers.

"Where's Isatsuru-sensei?" I asked confused by the absent of the teacher.

"I dunno. But he hasn't shown up yet so you're safe!" She said giving me the thumbs up signal.

The door slammed open and everyone looked to see who had come in our classroom. It was Ichigokun._ This can't be good..._ I thought as he made his way over to the back of the classroom, where I was.

He grabbed my arm saying "I gotta talk to you" and he pulled me out of my seat.

"Whaaat?" Sakura screamed grabbing my other arm. "You can't just come in here and take her like that? How do you even know her?" Sakura yelled confused... She didn't know that I had met Ichigo-kun last night and that we had sorta became friends.

"It's okay Sakura, I'll explain later." I said getting my wrist outta her grip and walking out of the classroom with Ichigo-kun. "What's wrong?" I asked Ichigo-kun after we had exited the classroom.

"She's back." Ichigo-kun said letting go of my arm.

"What?" I asked looking at Ichigo. He just pointed to the side and I looked. I gawked at the girl who was in the black kimono last night. Now she was in schoolgirl clothes, our schools clothes...

"What?" I yelled totally confused.

"Shush! Keep your voice down fool!" She said angrily at me. _Wow, ouch. Someone's a little bratty..._ "We'll go outside to talk." She said starting to walk off, Ichigo-kun followed her and I followed closely behind him.

"You sure it's okay to trust her?" I whispered very lowly to Ichigo-kun. He nodded his head to respond. _What did Ichigo-kun say her name was? Um... Oh! Kuchiki Rukia!_ I thought, thinking back early when Ichigo-kun and I were walking to school.

"Okay, we're outside. Now explain." Ichigo-kun said angrily to Kuchiki-san.

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone." She said.

Ichigo-kun gave her a 'whatever' look and was about to say something that would probably get them going out at each other when I cut him off. "Kuchiki-san?"

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked looking over to me.

"Um... Well... Why are you here?" I asked getting to the main topic of interest.

"Yeah, why aren't you at that Soul Society place?" Ichigo-kun questioned too.

"Only shinigami can go back there." She said looking over to a couple of trees.

"What?" Ichigo-kun and I said confused.

"I..." She paused for a moment and examined us. "I lost my shinigami powers." _Shinigami powers? What? I'm totally confused._ I thought trying to make sense of it all.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo-kun asked, confused, but not as much as I was. "Where did the 'shinigami power' go? I don't have it anymore, no more kimono." Ichigo-kun said pointing to his clothing.

_Oh, so__ this shinigami power is that black kimono and those swords?_

"My shinigami powers went inside both of you."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"When you were stupid enough to get caught up in-between my zanpakuto and Ichigo-kun my shinigami powers went inside both you and Ichigo-kun. Making your souls connected. It isn't that bad actually, you can't die unless both of you do. It is dangerous though, between shinigami, that is." She said speaking a bunch of mumbo jumbo. "And look what you did! Forcing me into this gigai!" She ranted.

"'Gigai'?" Ichigo-kun asked.

"It's an artificial body that weakened shinigami go into to wait for their powers to come back." She explained. "It helps from being attacked by hollows."

"So this has happened before?" I asked.

"Not this exacted situation, but weakened shinigami? Yes. Now, back to the reason why I came here to found you two. You see, because my shinigami powers are in you two, and I can't fight hollows, I want you two to do my job and protect-"

"NO!" Ichigo-kun said walking off.

"Wait!" Kuchiki-san yelled after him.

"Ichigo-kun..." I said as he walked away.

"What?" He asked looking back at both of us. "I don't want to do that stupid job. I'm not risking my life for no one."

"B-But last night!"

"Last night was different! My family was in danger! I had to do it!" He said defensive.

"Girl," Kuchiki-san said to me quietly, putting on a red glove. "Hide Ichigo-kun's body."

_Had I not told her my name?_ I wondered before asking "What?" Before she could respond she went running off towards Ichigo-kun. She slapped him pulling his soul from his body.

I stood there gawking as she pulled his soul away from the school.

_Oh, right!_ I thought remembering what Kuchiki-san had said. _I gotta hide Ichigo-kun's body._ I walked towards it and grabbed onto its arm. I looked around till I saw a couple of trees and bushes.

I dragged the body over there and careful hide it so no one could see it.

"Yuuki? What are you doing out here? Where's Ichigo-kun? Why did he drag you out like that?" A voice that sounded a hell of a lot like Sakura's yelled over to me.

I turned around to see her running up to me.

_SHIT!_

**[A/Ns]**

**Well, that's chapter two. Edited and stuff. Bleeh... I wish it was morning :/ But it ain't. And I wish I had something to do other then listen to epic music and write and edit shit. Well anyways! Enjoy~ Also sorry about how in the last chapter I used "Sakura-chan" but in this one I jsut used Sakura. :/**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Yuuki's POV

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ My best friend, Sakura, was heading over to where I was standing. Which was in a bush with Ichigo-kun's lifeless body. _If she sees his body, she's going to freak out and ask a bunch of questions, questions that I can't answer!_

"Sakura! Stop!" I yelled making her stop, pretty much right next to the bush, but still unable to see Ichigo-kun.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked with a confused weirded-out look on her face.

"I...I..." I stammered trying to think. "I threw up in the bush!" I lied, putting on my most embarrassed face.

I saw her back away from the bush with a grossed out look on her face.

"Let's get you to the nurse. Come on, step out of the bush carefully. Don't get any on your shoes." She said gesturing me over to her.

I pretended to be very careful where I stepped, but in reality I just stepped over Ichigo-kun's body.

Sakura took me to the nurse's office, I asked her to wait outside pretending to be embarrassed about the situation so I could tell the nurse I was fine.

"Nurse, I really didn't throw up." I said to her quietly.

"Hmm? Why lie then Katou-san?" She asked.

"I couldn't tell my friend what I was really doing, so I'll just leave and tell her that you said I seemed okay and that I can go back to class." I said smiling, leaving the room and telling Sakura.

"Whaaat? You just threw up? Or did you?" She asked walking up very close to my face.

"No, no, I..." I said stalling trying to think of something. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled as Ichigo-kun walked into my view wearing the black kimono and a giant ass sword on his back.

"Hmm?" Sakura said looking behind her, obviously not seeing Ichigo-kun. "What's wrong?"

"Uh..." _She must not be able to see him... Wonder why..._ "N-nothing... I'm actually not feeling that well. I'm gonna go home, kay?" I told her, quickly walking past towards Ichigo-kun.

"Where's my body?" He asked freaking out.

"In the bush, come." I said in a harsh hush not even looking towards him.

I walked out of the building to the bush with Ichigo-kun following me.

"It's in here." I said kicking the bush, hoping to hit a body... What I hit instead was bush. I quickly pushed the bush a part to see nothing.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

"Yuuki... where is my body?"

_~(^_^)~_

"I'm so sorry!" I said to Ichigo-kun who was still in his 'shinigami form'. I had lost his body so we were on an epic search for it. _**(A/N I know, saying "epic search" makes me a loser. Sorry I just HAD TOO!)**_

"You should be! How could you just leave it there?" Ichigo-kun asked me while running around the school. I followed behind him; hopefully no one came our way. If no one can see him but Rukia-san and I, then I'll look like a idiot.

"I didn't mean to! Gosh! Let it go already!" I yelled angrily at him.

"I'll let it go once we find my body!" Ichigo-kun said worried as hell.

WEEWHOAWEEWHOA

I heard a police car, or a fire truck, or an ambulance.

I ran over to a window and peered out to see an ambulance. A bunch of people were surrounding the back of it with a certain orange head in the middle of the crowd.

"ICHIGO-KUN!" I yelled looking over where he used to be.

He had run off.

_Great... now I've lost two __Ichigo-kun's._ I thought mentally face-palming.

I started running down the hall calling out for him.

"Ichigo-kun's body isn't going to answer without Ichigo-kun's soul in it." Rukia-san said from behind me, scaring the shit outta me. I didn't know she had gotten back form looking over her half of the school.

"I know that! I'm trying to find his soul. He ran off and I just found his body." I said tilting my head towards the window. "It's outside with an ambulance; they might think he's dead."

"Shit! Where did that fool go?" Rukia-san said running ahead of me.

"W-what up!" I called out of breathe. I wasn't made for this kind of running.

"No time. Go stall the ambulance people." Rukia-san said slowly down a bit so we were next to each other.

"And how would I do that?" I asked thinking of no way.

She stopped and I stopped with her. She was thinking, and I had a bad feeling.

"Ahha!" She said with a smile. "Good luck!" She said, picking me the fuck off the ground and throwing me out the window.

_YOU FUCKING BITCH!_ I thought in my head scared to death as I feel from the second story in a bush beside the ambulance.

"Oh my god! She fell from the building! Is she alright?" Someone said pointing at me, lying in a bush moaning in pain.

The medics left Ichigo-kun's body for a second and came over to me.

"Are you okay Miss? What happened?" One of them asked helping me out of the bush.

"I... I don't remember... Who are you? Where am I?" I said sounding confused. I was faking memory loss from that fall.

"I think she hit her head a little too hard." The man said to his partner. "Let's bring her to the hospital with the boy."

"ACK!" I heard a male voice say with heavy breath.

The crowd around us started to mumble things like 'Kurosaki-kun is awake... I wonder what happened...'

"Oh! I remember everything now!" I said to the guy who was looking away. "Thanks!" I said high booking it outta there.

_~(^_^)~_

Ichigo-kun, Rukia-san, and I were all together walking down the street, tired from a hectic day of school.

"Ah school is such a bitch." I complained to them.

"I don't know what you're nagging about, but your petty school is nothing compared to my shinigami schooling. It was twice as hard as that." She said acting high on ego.

"Makes you wonder if school is even that important when you're living." Ichigo-kun mumbled.

"Aweh, come on Ichi, it's not **that** bad." I said teasing him.

"When did you start calling me 'Ichi'?" He asked annoyed.

I mischievously laughed and turned a corner screaming out to them, "This is my turn lads, see you tomorrow." I waved and turned around walking the rest of the way home by myself.

**~Days Later~**

"No! No! No! No!" I screamed, horrified as Ichigo pushed me to the baseball plate.

For some odd freakin' reason stupid ass Rukia thought that THIS was training. _**(A/N Yeah they are all calling each other by their first names now, those last couple days you'll never know about made them all friendly with each other ;D)**_

Hitting baseballs...

I hate baseball.

I have a fear of balls.

And don't go all dirty minded on me.

"Pleeease Ichigo, we can just say we did but didn't." I pleaded as he handed me as baseball bat.

"Come on, you said you were up to it." Ichigo said smiling a bit, amused at my fear. _What a douche._ I thought with an angry look.

"That was in-front of Rukia! She would have had a giant spazz if I said I wouldn't do this." I said pouting to Ichigo who was walking towards the baseball throwing machine thingymabob.

"Here I'll put it on the slow setting." Ichigo said pressing buttons and what not.

"Fine..." I said holding the bat ready to hit the ball.

I heard the machine go off and I tried to hit it, but it hit me instead.

"OWW!" I screamed falling on my ass.

I clutched my eye crying. It hurt like a bitch! Ugh!

"You okay?" Ichigo asked kneeing in-front of me.

"No! I'm not!" I said still holding my eye.

"Let's see your eye, move your hand." Ichigo said trying to move my hand.

"No!" I said putting both my hands on my eye.

"Move your hand!" Ichigo said angry.

"No!" I shouted again.

"What's going on?" Rukia said standing beside us.

"Ichigo made the ball hit my face!" _**(That's what she said ;P)**_ I cried to Rukia holding my eye still.

"No I didn't! I can't do that!" Ichigo said standing up.

"Were you two even practicing?" Rukia said looking at Ichigo to me.

"HELLO ICHIGO-KUN!" Inoue-san-san screamed from behind Ichigo. I didn't even notice her coming up from behind.

"I-Inoue-san?" Ichigo asked turning around surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was dinner shopping." She said holding up a bag full of food.

_She saw __Ichigo here, but not Rukia or me?_ I thought mentally face palming.

"Oh, you're Kuchiki Rukia from our class, and you're Katou Yuuki from the other class." She said just noticing us.

"Uhh yeah..." I said still clutching my eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia said eyeing Inoue-san.

_What the hell is wrong with Rukia! _I thought as my mouth dropped to the floor as she dropped her nice-girl school act.

Ichigo whispered something to Rukia which made her realize that Inoue-san-san was from school.

"Oh! Inoue-san-san. Honored to make your acquaintance." Rukia said to Inoue-san-san. _She acts a hell of alot different in front of other people then to Ichigo-kun and I._

"Yes... Honored to make your..?" Inoue-san-san said trying to say the same thing back to Rukia fail-ishly.

"What's with your arm?" Ichigo asked all of a sudden. "You fall down or something?" There was a band-aid wrapped around her arm that I hadn't even notice.

"Oh, no I got hit." She said like it was nothing. _Hit? Who would hit Inoue-san-san?_ I thought shocked. Apparently Ichigo was shocked too.

"Hit by a car?" Ichigo asked loudly. I hadn't even thought that she had gotten hit by a car.

"Yeah, last night when I went out shopping I got hit. It was like BAM! I've been getting hit alot lately." She said laughing a bit.

"Wow, must hurt." I said wincing while looking at the band-aid.

"Oh, it does! But my leg hurts more." She said pointing down to a mark on her leg. Ichigo was having a face-spazz, and then started to tell Inoue-san-san that she should be more careful.

"Let... Can I see that?" Rukia said looking down at her leg.

"Sure." Inoue-san-san said as Rukia got down on her knees and stared intensely at the mark.

"Kuchiki-san what's with the scary face?" Inoue-san-san asked breaking the weird silence as Rukia looked at Inoue-san-san's leg.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It just looks painful." She said standing up again.

"You're right! My leg hurts WAY more than my leg." Inoue-san-san said amazed at how Rukia knew that.

"Whaaat?" Ichigo yelled. "You should go to a doctor Inoue-san." He said worried. Inoue-san started to blush from Ichigo being concern about her.

I mouthed _"you're blushing"_ to her and her face turned redder.

"Oh! I gotta go!" She said heading towards the road.

"What's the rush?" I asked amused.

"Laugh Hour is almost on!" She said pumped.

"Hey, want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked catching her off guard.

"Ah... No! I'm okay." She said even more embarrassed.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah..." She said walking away.

I started laughing when she was far enough away so she couldn't hear me.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing." I said taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna go home with Inoue-san, see yeah two later."

I ran off to catch up with Inoue-san.

"Inoue-san!" I yelled up running towards her.

"Katou-san?" She asked stopping as I caught up.

"Heeeey thought I would walk home with you." I said stopping as I was caught up with her.

"Oh, okay." She said smiling and we started to walk again.

After a moment of silence I asked her a question.

"Do you like Ichigo?" She stopped once I said that, her face turning a bright pinky red color.

"I-I..." She stuttered thinking for a moment. "Yes... Is it that obvious?" She asked starting to walk again.

"Well, to a great mind like myself, kinda, but to Ichigo, not at all. He doesn't know, unless you tell him." I said nudging her making 'ooooo' sounds while laughing.

"I can't do that." She said horrified with the thought.

"Why not? You two would make a cute couple."

"No, he doesn't like me that way." She said doubting herself.

"Bet he does. Anyways, I gotta go this way." I said pointing my head in a different direction from where she was walking. "So see yeah."

"Bye." She said walking to her house as I walked to mine.

Once I was at my house I unlocked the front door.

"I'm home." I yelled.

When Sara didn't respond I yelled out "I'm home" again.

Confused by her not answering me I walked into the living room to see a guy dressed as a shinigami on the couch.

_**[A/N] HOLY WHAT THE HELL IS... nah... It's not that exciting for me anymore :/ I hate editing shit... I just hate it sooo much... SOO MUCH AHHOSUGTBERSOAUBGA. Heehee... Btw don't ask what face spazz is... cause' I forget... And cannot remember. *face palm***_

_**I don't want to go to school. No one I like are in my classes but Claire who might be in my geo class. And no one has a locker near me. And it's going to suck. I hate life. ): I'm depressing over it. I knew I would. I just want to get a shit over witth. Ugh. But another week till I go... :/ God when did the A/N become a blog? Bleh...**_


End file.
